The Case of the Disappearing Host
by mizzshy
Summary: When Haruhi disappears, the rest of the Host Club try desperately to find her, but what has really occurred here?


**Ouran Fanfiction**

**The Case of the Disappearing Host**

**Author's notes:**

I do not own Ouran or any of it's characters, I am merely playing around with some of the characters...

This is the second Ouran fan-fic I ever wrote, and I did upload it on another website, but I like to get different opinions on things...

------------------------------

"Ouch..."

Haruhi pulled back her hand and looked at her bleeding finger. That was the problem with roses, they were beautiful, but they had thorns...

------------------------------

"OK, ladies," called Kyouya, standing up to get the attention of the room. The hosts were all sitting at tables with hordes of fangirls clustered around, but now it was an hour before Ouran High School would close, and the Host Club needed to close for the day. "I'm afraid it's time for us to close now, but please feel free to come again soon."

He smiled at them all and began to make his way to the doors with the rest of the Hosts in order to say goodbye to the customers while they left, as they did every day...

------------------------------

Ten minutes later, Tamaki sank onto one of the couches and stretched his arms languidly.

"Long day today, huh?" said Hikaru. "I was watching the clock for the last twenty minutes..."

Kaoru said nothing, but rested his head on his brother's shoulder and sighed.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," said Hunny. "Much as I love to eat cake with the customers, I was really tired today..."

As if to prove his point, he yawned and turned to Mori, sitting beside him.

"What do you think Taka-chan?"

Mori merely nodded silently.

"I must say," said Kyouya, who had taken off his glasses and was cleaning them. "I really wasn't concentrating much today either."

"Well, if you all found it difficult, then it goes ten-fold for me," said Tamaki, laying his hand over his eyes in a 'oh woe is me' pose. "It's not easy being this beautiful, you know..."

The others ignored him; they were used to this kind of thing from the Host Club king.

"What about you, Haruhi?" he continued, opening his eyes. "How did you- Haruhi?"

She was not there.

"Relax," said Kyouya. "I expect she's tidying up after herself, although she really doesn't need to..."

"Ah..." Tamaki sank down again slightly. "Y-yes, I guess you're probably right..."

Hunny peered over the couch to the corner where Haruhi had been hosting.

"Nope, not there," he said, sitting down again and holding Usa-chan to him.

"WHAT?!" Tamaki leapt up frantically. "My daughter- my Haruhi- she's gone?!"

Kaoru sat up. Hikaru had gone tense and quiet next to him. To try and comfort his brother and Tamaki, Kaoru suggested, "Perhaps she went to the bathroom. Maybe we should wait a while before we jump to any conclusions."

With visible effort, Tamaki sat down again, but tensely, twisting his fingers. "O- OK, I guess that's feasible... We... we'll just wait her for her..."

------------------------------

Ten minutes later, there was no sign of Haruhi, and Tamaki was almost tearing his hair out.

"Where could she be?" he got up and went to the window. All the other hosts heard after that was the usual incoherent mutters they heard from him when he was in one of his moods.

Thinking hard, Hikaru pulled his phone out of his bag. "Maybe she went home sick or something. We could phone to check..."

Tamaki turned around. His mood didn't render him deaf, at least, not where Haruhi was concerned. "She wouldn't go without telling me," he said.

"Well, perhaps it was urgent," said Kaoru. "We could at least try."

Tamaki crossed the room back to the others. "OK, but I want to be the one who calls her. A father should always care for his daughter, and she's more likely to want to talk to me. Maybe she left because you two scared her away."

The twins gave him a look and Hikaru said, "No way. It's my phone and I'm already dialing..." he placed the phone to his ear.

"B- but," Tamaki spluttered. "Give me that phone!"

He lunged forward, but Hikaru jumped away laughing, and Tamaki merely landed on the couch beside an identically laughing Kaoru.

"GIVE IT TO ME!" he leaped again, and this time managed to grab Hikaru's arm.

"No!" shouted the red-head. "I think it's ringing!"

Tamaki let go, and in the silence came a beeping sound.

"Huh?" all the hosts, as one, turned to Haruhi's corner.

Mori and Hunny went to the corner and came back a second later, holding Haruhi's bag, from which the beeping noise was coming.

"It seems she left her phone in her bag and left the bag here," observed Kyouya.

"What if it's not her phone?" Hunny said. "What if it's a pipe-bomb or something?"

Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru gasped and ran off to hide behind one of the couches on the other side of the music room. Kyouya merely opened the bag and answered the insistently beeping phone.

"I don't think it's a pipe-bomb," he said dryly before hanging up.

"So..." Kaoru said. He, his brother and Tamaki had returned sheepishly. "Why would Haruhi disappear like this, without telling anyone where she was going, and without taking her bag?"

"Isn't it obvious?" said Tamaki, whose inner-mind theatre had been working overtime for the past few minutes. "Haruhi," he paused dramatically. "Has been _kidnapped_!"

There was a moment of surprised silence before the twins, looking completely unimpressed by Tamaki's revelation, said, "And who on earth would kidnap- or even _want_ to kidnap- Haruhi?"

"Well, clearly, it must be someone who wants to get at me!" said Tamaki, eyes wide.

"Why just you?" said Hikaru.

"Yeah, we all like Haruhi," added Kaoru.

"Yeah!" said Hunny. "Haru-chan is friends with all of us..."

"Mh," Mori nodded.

"I too have to agree," said Kyouya thoughtfully. "But if we want to catch a kidnapper, we need more than just a motive."

"You're right!" Tamaki was in full swing now. "We need... we need... EVIDENCE! Yes, evidence... We need clues!"

"So now we're looking for clues..." said Mori quietly.

"Right!" said Tamaki, pointing at him. "OK, you and Hunny go and search outside this room, the corridor outside and alcoves, for anything to help us locate my daughter! Hikaru and Kaoru, you two search this room!"

"Right, Tono!" the twins saluted him and then off they marched.

"Kyouya, get some kind of forensic team on the phone; all our evidence will need strenuous testing!"

"I'm on it," said the dark haired host. "But what will you be doing?"

"Me? I shall be searching Haruhi's bag- and specifically her diary- for anything which could help us!"

Kyouya shrugged and phoned his family's private police. It was easier just to go along with Tamaki than to argue with him, especially at times like this.

------------------------------

Another ten minutes later, the twins ran over to Tamaki.

"Tono! Tono!" they called, skidding to a halt in front of where he was sitting on the floor, going through Haruhi's bag.

"What?" he was a little annoyed at the fact that Haruhi didn't seem to take her diary to school with her.

"We think we've found a clue!"

"Really?" in a moment Tamaki was standing. "What? What have you found?"

"These," Kaoru held out a hand. On his palm lay several fine black hairs.

"Hmm..." Tamaki picked them up with long fingers and looked closely. "They could just as easily be from Kyouya or Mori... but they could just as easily not be! Good work, guys! Kyouya!"

The twins bounded away and Kyouya appeared.

"The forensic team is set up in one of the labs," he said. "What is it?"

"I have found a sample for them to analyze!"

The blonde placed the hairs in Kyouya's hand.

"Guard them with your life," he added, solemnly.

Kyouya looked at him for a moment.

"You really are completely crazy about her, aren't you?" he said quietly.

Tamaki merely smiled and said, "We only have thirty minutes left before school closes. The sooner we get those hairs analyzed, the better."

------------------------------

Another five minutes passed before Hunny came to Tamaki.

"Me and Taka-chan just found something!" he said excitedly.

In one of the alcoves, Mori was crouched over something on the ground.

"We think it may be candle wax," he informed Tamaki, who promptly crouched too.

"I'd say you're right. Anything else?"

"Nope," replied Hunny. "But we haven't checked the alcove which has the grand piano yet."

"OK, keep looking," Tamaki said, pulling out a notebook and pencil. As the other two left, he looked closer at the waxy patch on the floor. It was a mark of how much he cared for Haruhi that he was willing to crouch on the floor like this.

"So," he wrote the words 'candle wax' on the page, just below where he had written 'black hairs'. "Hmm..."

He tapped the pencil against his chin thoughtfully. He was sure he was missing something quite obvious here; he just couldn't think what... But he was soon distracted from his thoughts by Kyouya appearing next to him and he stood up.

"We have the DNA results for the hair," he said.

"And? Whose hair is it anyway?"

"No one's."

"WHAT?!"

Kyouya held out a printed sheet of paper. "See for yourself. They don't belong to anyone, not anyone _human_, at least..."

Disbelievingly, Tamaki looked at the information, before turning to the wall and resting his forehead on it. This somehow fitted in with his sneaking suspicions, but he didn't know how.

But then came the clue to make everything inside Tamaki's head click into place.

"Tono!" the shout came from the main room.

"What is it?" said Tamaki, rushing in, with Kyouya following.

"Me and Kaoru," Hikaru ran up to him. "We were helping Hunny and Mori in the alcove, and we found this!"

Kaoru charged over, and held up a puppet. A yellow cat hand puppet.

------------------------------

_Knock, knock, knock!_

The male members of the host club stood before the large double doors that separated them from the Black Magic Club room, and (more importantly) Nekozawa.

After what seemed like an age to Tamaki, the door opened and a hooded figure, wearing a black wig and carrying a candlestick, came out.

"Yes?" asked the figure, peering at them all.

"You kidnapped my daughter!" yelled Tamaki, pointing an accusatory finger at him.

Nekozawa looked at the finger bemusedly for a moment before saying, "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

"You liar!" Tamaki's face was going a little pink. "We have proof that you kidnapped Haruhi!"

"But-," Nekozawa was unsure of what to say. "But... Haruhi's not your daughter..."

He was confused, but given very little time to think about it.

"We found hairs- black ones- in our club room, and they have no DNA," said Tamaki. "We think they must be from your wig."

"And we found wax from a candle on the floor!" said Hunny.

"AND we found this," the twins held up the Beelzeneff puppet.

"Beelzeneff!" Nekozawa reached out and grabbed the puppet. "I thought I'd lost you!"

"So, where is she?" asked Tamaki, hands on his hips.

"Who?"

"Haruhi! You kidnapped her, remember?! Now where is she?"

"I didn't kidna-"

"LIAR!"

Amidst all the commotion, no one saw the lone figure enter the third music room and come to stand behind the group clustered at the door.

"Well, if you won't give her up, we'll have to search for her ourselves!" exclaimed Tamaki. "Haruhi must be in there somewhere!"

Haruhi tapped on his shoulder.

"Uh..." she said. "Why would I be in there?"

"Because Nekozawa has kidnapped you, of course," replied the blonde calmly.

Next second, all eyes were on Haruhi.

"Wh- what are you doing here?" asked Kaoru.

"We thought you'd been kidnapped!" added Hikaru.

"Kidnapped?" It was an understatement to say that Haruhi was puzzled.

"You disappeared," said Kyouya. "And the others assumed you'd been kidnapped."

"What do you mean, 'the others'?" said Hikaru.

"Yeah, who hired the forensic team?" asked Kaoru.

"If you mean where I went after the club closed," cut in Haruhi. "I left just after all the customers, and I went to the nurse's office."

"What did you go to the nurse's office for?" Tamaki looked worried. "You're not sick, are you?"

"No, I pricked my finger on a rose thorn," replied Haruhi, holding out her hand, and displaying a plaster around one finger. "And it wouldn't stop bleeding, so I went to get a plaster."

"But why didn't you tell us where you were going, Haru-chan?" asked Hunny.

"I didn't think I'd be gone very long," she said. "I thought it would take ten minutes at the most, so I left my bag here. But when I got there, I found a long queue of our customers with nose-bleeds and fainting and stuff."

The rest of the hosts raised their eyebrows, but were not really interested in the fangirls at this moment in time; all attention was on Haruhi.

"B-but the clues," said Tamaki. "We were so sure..."

"What clues?" asked Haruhi.

They explained the whole story to her; realizing she was gone, searching for clues, the hair that had no DNA, the candle wax, the Beelzeneff puppet and accusing Nekozawa.

After listening to it all, Haruhi said calmly, "Well, I think I can explain all that too. You see, the black hair was from a cat. It rubbed against my legs on the way to school this morning, and I've been shedding the hairs ever since."

Tamaki's eyes roved over the paper from the DNA test, and, sure enough, her found the word 'cat' near the bottom of the page.

Turning to Kyouya, he asked, "Did you know about this?"

Kyouya merely shrugged.

"If you didn't take the time to read it, then it really isn't my fault," he said.

Tamaki would have questioned him further, but was more interested in Haruhi than that now anyway.

"What about the candle wax on the floor?" Mori was asking her.

"Guilty again, I'm afraid," replied Haruhi, smiling slightly. "I went in there this morning to look for my pen, and it smelled a bit musty, so I lit a scented candle, but some of it spilled. Sorry, I will clean it up..."

So everything fell into place. Except for one thing...

"What about Beelzeneff?" asked Hunny.

Everyone turned to stare at the cat puppet, but no one offered up any answers to Hunny's question...

------------------------------

**A/N:** Well, that was the first fanfiction I ever put up, please R & R if you can, I really appreciate criticism and comments...


End file.
